<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amnesia by SeleneGray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103408">Amnesia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneGray/pseuds/SeleneGray'>SeleneGray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Severus Snape, Happy Ending, M/M, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneGray/pseuds/SeleneGray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has an accident and loses his memory. The problem is that his and Harry's wedding will be in a week.</p><p>What will Harry do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Snape Bigbang 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amnesia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102856">Amnesia</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneGray/pseuds/SeleneGray">SeleneGray</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: the characters don’t belong to me, they are J. K. Rowling creations and Im just using them.</p><p>Disclaimer 2: in this fanfic, all those who killed J. K. Rowling are alive :x Sorry, I want it to be as friendly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>For Spanish version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102856 and twitter from the beautiful author who did my draw: https://twitter.com/ruxicassiopeia</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/c1b99cc557d851cf44cd39e171a82662/d7fbb2de918562e2-bf/s2048x3072/282579d5bfe8fbe03978db5602c0efa46c61c52c.jpg">Ruxica's beautiful draw</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Amnesia</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry was very happy. Really really happy.</p><p> </p><p>When, throughout his adolescence had he felt so fulfilled and with the certainty of being doing the right thing?</p><p> </p><p>Well, maybe only when he were looking for the Horrocruxes. Not during the search per se, which was a torture...</p><p> </p><p>Anyway… He was going to get married!</p><p> </p><p>Although at first the relationship had been a bit complicated, they had managed to resolve their differences (which, after all, weren't so many), and make Harry's family feel comfortable with his decision. It hadn't been easy, there was a lot of water under the bridge.</p><p> </p><p>The people who had taken it most badly, without surprises, had been Sirius Black, his godfather and Ron Weasley, his best friend. None of them understood what he saw in his former Potions professor. Well, they hadn't shared so much with him, by then, so he understood their opinion. On one hand, Sirius had been a bully with Snape, although then Snape returned it, according to him, because it was the right thing to do (he wasn't going to let the mangy dog had his way without retaliation, right?). And, on the other hand, there was Ron, whom Snape had made his life a bit harder, but Snape had been that way with all the students, so that reason didn't have much weight. Snape was not going to change just because he had found the love of his life, what did they expect?</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe that was what he loved most about that man, he was still himself despite all the circumstances: the war was over years ago, but he never ceased to be careful about everything around him, nor had he ceased to be a bastard, although he was still treating his students badly, it was not as much as before, or so Harry believed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Snape had witnessed many atrocities committed by Voldemort's Serpent-Horcrux, but what had really decided him to create an antidote had been the incident involving Arthur Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>He invested a lot of time doing it, it was not easy to acquire the poison of Nagini without making the Dark Lord suspicious, although Nagini was fed regularly, which facilitated that task. The real problem was that Nagini was not a normal snake; Snape had his suspicions about the true nature of the animal, but there were almost no records of such creatures, much less living creatures like that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It had not been an easy task.</p><p> </p><p>Since he had managed to make the antidote, he always had reservations and always kept a bottle in his possession, in case the worst happened. He never thought "the worst" would be being bitten on the neck himself numerous times. He feared dying, if he even survived the war, he even planned to leave the magical world and live in some cottage with an ocean view.</p><p> </p><p>But all his plans fell apart when he fell in love with the boy-who-lived-and-triumphed.</p><p> </p><p>At first it had been something relatively gradual, Harry was in charge of taking care of him and bringing him the potions he required. There wasn’t enough space in the Castle Infirmary Wing and he didn’t wanted to go to St Mungo to spend his convalescence, he preferred a private and comforting place as his own rooms were.</p><p> </p><p>It was until then that he realized that Harry weren’t so different. They had both lived a miserable childhoods and, though he would never admit it out loud, Harry was not at all like his father. That is how they began to be civil at each other. Every day during his recovery time they talked about their fears, expectations, dreams. About their pasts, their wishes for the future. About the present and what had not been.</p><p> </p><p>If Severus believed in true love, he would describe his as what he started to feel back then.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn't believe in those cheesy things, many time he didn't understand what Harry saw in him. They, in fact, complemented each others quite well, some aspects in their lives were very similar and that others were diametrically opposed. Perhaps, it was all these bearings combined that made their relationship so beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Now, both of them were professors at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>As they recovered, both physically and mentally, Harry had told him that his dream was to be a professor. He definitely had a certain passion about the Dark Arts, but because of the brat he could continue to teach about his other passion, potions, if the opportunity arose. With Potter luck, he highly doubted this wasn’t the case.</p><p> </p><p>So McGonagall, the Headmistress, asked them both to be Hogwarts professors. Severus as Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House, and Harry as DADA Professor and Head of Gryffindor House.</p><p> </p><p>They were together for a while and decided to build a house in the Godric Valley. Away from where the ruins of the Potter’s house were.</p><p> </p><p>The house had two floors, Gothic style, spacious. Walls were black and shiny, the furniture dark and sober. Harry had insisted on the idea of building a Potions laboratory, where the basement should be. Of course Severus was pleased with the idea, but didn't want to admit it.</p><p> </p><p>It had four bedrooms, the main one, two secondary and one for guests. Four bathrooms, two on each floor, plus board games room, library, drawing room and music room. They had everything anyone ever wanted. After all, they both wanted to continue the lineage of their respective families. Of course, they had talked a lot about it, but every different project prevented those plans from being completed.</p><p> </p><p>It was in his laboratory that he devoted himself to brewing dangerous or innovative potions. It was not that he didn’t have confidence in the Hogwarts facilities, but brewing here, in his own house, gave him superior tranquility. He supervised all the steps that his ingredients went through and he could even take the time to add additional supervision steps, being a controlled space. Therefore, if there was a mistake, it would be his own. Nor would he admit the deep tranquility of brewing potions in his own home. It was a feeling that's unaccountable to him.</p><p> </p><p>He never thought that he could ever feel like this and thanked the brat, from the bottom of his soul, for giving him the opportunity to love and be loved in this way.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Although with each day he got closer to the long-awaited event, less patience remained. He didn't understand how Harry had been able to tolerate the lack of privacy all these years. <em> Every year! </em> And he thought the brat liked that, <em> ha </em>. Back then he didn't understand how wrong he was. And there were days when he wanted to travel to the past and kick his own ass because of how stupid he had been. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was the end of July, it was only a week before the long-awaited event and he felt that the nerves did not let him eat peacefully.</p><p> </p><p>He had consulted with Hermione, his best friend, if it was normal to feel this way, she had married Ron, their best friend, so she was more expert in the subject. She replied with a “frankly, Harry, what did you think? It’s a special day for both of you! And for all those who are invited too ”, he had added almost in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>At the time he hadn't understood, but with the preparations almost ready, it became increasingly clear: the boy-who-lived-and-won was going to marry the ex-Death Eater and his ex-Potions Professor!</p><p> </p><p>It was something unprecedented in the wizarding world.</p><p> </p><p>While same-sex and same-species marriage wasn’t discriminatory, the fuss surrounding their wedding was for very different reasons. The people were disturbed by something more ‘visual’, an atmosphere of “the beauty marries the beast” was breathed. He laughed at that, since he didn't consider Severus ugly at all. In fact, his bearing, his features, his voice, his nose even, seemed aristocratic to him. However, he couldn't deny that the personal presentation wasn’t something his boyfriend would care about. For someone who spent more than eight hours a day brewing potions, his appearance was the last thing to worry about. </p><p> </p><p>To Harry, being the focus of attention wasn't a problem, it had been that way since his childhood. He became even more accustomed to the commotion that he was causing over the years and the Triwizard Tournament was the straw to break down the camel’s back. Or maybe it was Voldy's death, anyway, it bothered him, but he was used to it. However, for Severus... He wasn't getting along about the idea very well. He could be relatively calm in public (or casting murderous glances everywhere), but when he got home he took it out on himself with a good tantrum about privacy and personal space. Harry, of course, was always there to calm him down: it wasn't his fault reacting that way.</p><p> </p><p>For that reason, they had to make the wedding arrangements at the craziest hours or with extreme care, but there was never a lack of nosy paparazzi who managed to snap a photo at the least opportune moment.</p><p> </p><p>So, no one was surprised when unconscious journalists began to appear throughout London (both magical and muggle), without their cameras. Later they were found at their respective workplaces, without film. The most insistent paparazzi had already taken all kinds of precautions, the most prudent had understood the message and had left the happy couple -although no one believed it- in peace.</p><p><br/>This was one of those days when they had risen horribly early to go to select the final flavour of the Wedding Cake, they were among several, but the favorite flavor was chocolate and coffee cake.</p><p> </p><p>After more than two hours of tasting, going through more than 100 flavors, including vanilla, mint, black forest, orange, berries, coffee, great duke, etc. They opted for what were their favorites beforehand: coffee and dark chocolate.</p><p> </p><p>Since they had eaten so much during the tasting they didn't eat breakfast and each one went to clear his mind in his own way. This is why, when Harry felt a loud explosion on the bottom floor, he hurried to see what it was about.</p><p> </p><p>Severus always bragged about not having accidents. Being one of the best Potion Masters, he knew how ingredients interact with each other, as well as how comfortable he felt with his laboratory in his own house. In Severus' mind having an accident in his own home would be an insult to his reputation and intelligence.</p><p>   </p><p>That's why Harry felt that something was really wrong.</p><p> </p><p>His feeling of heaviness increased with what he saw once he reached the bottom floor: Severus lay on the ground, bathed in the viscous blue liquid (probably from the potion he was preparing) and with clear evidence that it was indeed an explosion. His black face, his burned eyebrows, just like the clothes, were far from how neat Snape was used to dress.</p><p> </p><p>There were traces of the accident all over his body.</p><p> </p><p>He ran to his side. He didn't know if moving him would be appropriate, so Harry immediately called to St. Mungo.</p><p> </p><p>After what he would describe as the longest two hours of his life, a mediwizard informed him of the situation: Severus had suffered a concussion, but they did not know what consequences could have the potion with which he had had the accident. They couldn't trace down the ingredients in the potion to their smallest part, so they didn't know how the ingredients interacted with each other and, worse, they didn't know the aftermath Snape might be left with, much less make any kind of antidote. They would have to wait for Severus to wake up and, if he did well, to help them with the situation himself.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked messy and red-eyed. Anyone who had seen them that morning, during the cake tasting and right now, would have thought they were two different people.</p><p> </p><p>The mediwizards came and went from the room where Snape was. Until only one was left inside, Harry assumed he was the one handling the case. He was afraid to ask, but he did it anyway. He had to know:</p><p> </p><p>"S-so what will happen if he wakes up badly? Does he have any visible side effects?”</p><p> </p><p>The mediwizard looked at him with compassion. Everyone in the magic world knew about their wedding... Rather, it would be weird that someone didn’t know. The mediwizard replied patiently.</p><p> </p><p>"No, he hasn't shown any side effects, and he has responded well to all the tests we've done. There is no loss of consciousness besides the obvious, there is no neurological damage either. Unfortunately, we have to wait for him to wake up to see if he has any additional symptoms or signs. Right now, it is advisable to let him sleep, everything indicates that his magic core is protecting him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Mister…”</p><p> </p><p>“White, Ignotus White. If any change occurs, please feel free to call for me or let me know. You can go see your fiance.”</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Mr. White."</p><p> </p><p>Another two hours had passed and there was no change on Snape. Ron, Hermione, Albus and well, the entire Weasley family had come to see how he was doing. But Snape didn't seem to want, or be able, to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>He lay paler than usual. His wounds had already been healed and he had been given a potion to recover his facial hair, not that it was important to Harry. Rather, he was concerned that he had been unconscious for so many hours. It had been a fairly violent accident, but Snape had survived the bite of a Maledictus, Merlin's beards!</p><p> </p><p>Visiting hours had already ended a while ago when Severus began to wake up. Harry could hardly contain the tears of joy. He hugged Severus with all the strength of his body.</p><p> </p><p><em> “He had finally woken up! And it looked good!” </em> he thought. Until he heard something that felt like a bucket of cold water.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter..." Snape said, dragging the words, it was not with contempt, but he was clearly not comfortable with the situation. "What the hell are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt, at the same time, arms that pulled him away, <em> was this really happening!? </em>Then he remembered that Mr. White had warned him of the possible adverse consequences that the accident would have, not even mentioning what could cause the potion with which Snape was experiencing, that was something they could not even predict.</p><p> </p><p>"It's me, Se-Snape," he bit his tongue. Severus was looking at him as if he were crazy, his mouth curling in a cruel smile, Harry known that he was thinking a ruthless response to his intervention, so he continued speaking, “You had an accident at your Potions Laboratory, as there were no one closer, I brought you here: we are in St Mungo. You received a really strong blow on your head... Uh, besides, you were experimenting with a potion and neither the mediwizards, nor I, know what side effects it may have.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up to see Severus's expression. He wanted to know if he could continue. Harry almost missed a cascade of emotions that brought Snape's pale skin to life, among surprise, worry, doubt, and then replaced it with his mask of habitual indifference, or what Snape thought was habitual.</p><p> </p><p>Snape studied Potter carefully for a few seconds, saw no lie in his features.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you cause the accident, Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”, Harry replied cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>"To know if I should report you to whom it may concern.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at him frowningly before answering, "Sir, of course it wasn't my fault! Snape, don't you remember anything... about me?”</p><p> </p><p>Now Snape looked at him scowling.<em> What would he be talking about? Of course I remembered! </em> But Potter's hurt expression made his heart ache somehow. He responded more acidic than he expected, without realizing it.</p><p> </p><p>"Now you are being an idiot. Of course I remember that we live together. What I don't understand is how it happened”, he said as he narrowed his eyes trying to remember. Snape couldn't understand what had happened. The accident? He just remembered being preparing a potion that shouldn't present a risk, relaxing... Relaxing why?</p><p> </p><p>The last thing he remembered was going to his laboratory. He only recalled that a part of him really felt in a cloud when he did, but there was another part that was a bit annoyed. If only he could remember the details…</p><p> </p><p>Nor did he remember what potion he was trying to brew. He also knew that this was of the utmost importance if he wanted to solve this problem. He just couldn't remember anything important.</p><p> </p><p>A haze enveloped their memories and emotions and made them difficult to access. The problem is that he felt they were there, at his fingertips but, at the same time, unreachable. He frowned even more with the effort. He put his fingers to the bridge of his nose. <em> That's weird… </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Um, I'd better let Mr. White know…"</p><p> </p><p>“Who?" Severus was still thinking at full speed. He didn't remember what potion he had been trying to create, but that didn't stop him from thinking about a limited variety of ingredients that had effects on memory, another variety that had effects on emotions and how they interacted with each other. At the same time of the possible ingredients that interacted with those. It wasn't a long list, but they were also very rare. So there was a possibility that he was trying to create some more accessible potion. That already made the list go up in an alarming way. He couldn’t know expeditiously what had caused all this.<em> Hell </em>, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. White, the mediwizard who is attending us."</p><p> </p><p>“Us?" Severus didn't understand anything. Did he miss any explanation while thinking about his ingredients list? Impossible. Not that he held himself in high esteem, but he knew about his cognitive abilities. It would not be difficult for him to pay attention while thinking of several things in parallel.</p><p> </p><p>Panic all over Harry’s face.</p><p> </p><p>"I, I..." </p><p> </p><p>Severus looked at him carefully. With too much attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I see our Potions Master woke up." Luckily for Harry, Mr. White had arrived just in time.</p><p> </p><p>Not knowing how much Severus remembered, it was difficult for Harry to know what or how to respond. When Severus had called him Potter, he had somehow inexplicably felt like the young Gryffindor student who was reprimanded by his Potions Professor again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like you to tell me the latest thing you remember, Mr. Snape."</p><p> </p><p>Snape tried harder to remember. But the harder he tried, the more foggy he felt the memories that related to his daily life.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"I can only remember that I was trying to create a new potion. I can't remember what for or why. I can't remember what happened next either.” He frowned and looked at Harry, he didn't know why, but his voice was strangely kind when he continued, “I can’t also remember what I was doing before. In fact, Mr. White, I cannot remember many things that correspond to my daily life, such as my lunch, breakfast and dinner schedules. I don't remember why I live with Mr. Potter either… ” he would continue, but Potter's face became even paler, Mr. White, on the other hand, masked his surprise quite well. Snape narrowed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The mediwizard cleared his throat before continuing, "Don't worry, Mr. Snape. It must be the side effect of the blow. Unfortunately, I am afraid to tell you that our Potionists aren’t as skilled as you, so we have not managed to separate each of the ingredients. What's more, I'm afraid we don't know what the side effects of the potion might be. So take it easy, maybe we are dealing with something more complicated than a simple concussion,” he said as he gave a reassuring look at both of them. </p><p> </p><p>Severus couldn't help feeling annoyed at the looks Mr. White gave to Potter. He didn't want to delve much into that feeling, but it was something that he deeply disliked.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Potter, I am going to ask you to monitor Mr. Snape. Every two hours you must ask his name, where he lives, where he works and what day it is. If he can remember who is the Minister of Magic and the Headmistress of Hogwarts, much better.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked worried before asking, "Even if he's sleeping… that is, should I wake him up?"</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, don't worry. I'm sure the company will be pleasant," Mr. White replied with a smile. "Well, I'm leaving. If something happens, don’t hesitate to call me and let me know.”</p><p> </p><p>Snape looked at them with narrowed eyes. He knew about precautionary measures with someone who had suffered a concussion, but that didn’t mean he liked the idea of being awakened every two hours. Sigh. There was no choice, it was something that had to be done. But if he could convince Potter that he didn't need it…</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Ha-Potter,<em> Hell! Where did that come from?</em> To read his expression. Harry was a bit scared. Well, that would help him with his self-imposed night mission. A Slytherin smile adorned his lips.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to begin his operation when Harry's expression changed to one of pain, almost as if he wanted to cry.</p><p> </p><p><em> It will be a long night </em> , he thought, settling in his bed as he closed his eyes. He didn't understand why, but just seeing that had made his chest ache. <em> Would it be another side effect of the potion? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Are you all right, Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled nervously at Severus. Snape's pain gave a little.</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't want to feel that way, after all, it had been an accident, but with Severus without remembering their relationship... It was hard for him not to feel downcast, sad, worried, even angry. He didn't understand why these things happened to him.</p><p> </p><p>Severus settled down naturally and began asking him questions about his daily life, trying to clarify the things he couldn't remember clearly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Slytherin was somewhat nostalgic, but was unable to remember why. However, it was a warm and welcoming feeling. Even if it was with Potter, he felt quite comfortable. That led him to wonder, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why the hell was he living with him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of all the people he imagined living with, Potter was last on the list… well, second to last if he considered </span>
  <span>that mangy dog named</span>
  <span> Sirius Black. Somehow he felt that the answer to that question was the key. All of his everyday memories were clouded, and his everyday memories </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been with Potter. They lived together, didn't they?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Maybe he had a partner and the potion had erased memories of her or him? Impossible. He or she would have been there, with Potter, waiting for him to regain consciousness. Or maybe he or she was away for his/her job? No.</p><p> </p><p>He just wasn't one of the people who liked, or wanted, to be in a relationship. He preferred to manage his time in more useful ways.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the brat was much less than enlightening. After what Snape felt like a pleasant conversation (it was much more of an interrogation for Harry), Snape was only able to draw three conclusions: Potter hadn’t improved the way he answered questions since his school years; Potter was apparently not much better than him, his pale, nervous face indicating that he had truly been scared to death with his accident, which secretly pleased him. And if Potter didn't want to answer, he just didn't, that </span>
  <span>what</span>
  <span> made him equally energetic and proud, he didn't know why either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>He mentally rebuke himself. <em>Since when had he become so complacent to himself?</em> <em>It's not like he can do anything with that damn fog, either, </em>he replied quickly. But, to be honest, he had to admit that he felt softer. This was the carefree, post-war Severus Snape? He didn't know if he liked it or not, but if he had allowed the change, then it certainly didn't bother him at all. Still, he was still himself.</p><p> </p><p>Like the young man in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>He was still the stubborn boy he had known many years ago. Besides being kind and concerned. That aroused mixed feelings within him. Feelings that he did not have the energy to analyze, nor was it possible.</p><p> </p><p>Harry urged him to sleep the next two hours, but Snape had other plans. They continued talking until the dawn light filtered through the large windows.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, sir, I think we can say that you are relatively well even with your concussion," Harry said with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>"So is it true that you saved me, Potter?" Harry laughed at that, taking away his importance with a movement of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, I just did what anyone would do…”</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, the savior complex is getting in your head," Snape interrupted with a half smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt his heart swell before answering, "Yes, I saved you, sir. I must admit that it feels quite good to be the one who saves you, from time to time, considering how many times you have saved my life, it doesn't even pay off a tenth of my life debt,” Harry said, smiling even more broadly if possible.</p><p> </p><p>Severus looked at him in amazement. He didn't remember being treated with such familiarity, at least not consciously. But hadn't it been like this all night? He shook his head negatively.</p><p> </p><p>"Young people do not know how to respect adults nowadays, do they?" But looking at Harry, he could see that he hadn't taken his words so well. It was for a second, but he got a glimpse of the pain piercing the young man's features</p><p> </p><p>“I…”</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Ha-Potter, I don't..." Severus frowned, <em> why was he apologizing? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled sad, but kindly. Severus wanted to hit himself, at the same time that he felt he should finish his sentence. But he just looked at Potter </span>
  <span>instead</span>
  <span>, he didn't know what to do or what to say. His conscious feelings were fighting against something inside him, something the fog didn't want to let out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For Merlin’s sake! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I’m all right, sir, I'm just tired."</p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Severus felt guilty. He definitely needed his memories back. He felt vulnerable, lost and disoriented. His head told him to act </span>
  <span>in a</span>
  <span> certain way, but something urged him to act in </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> very different </span>
  <span>way</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were too many things he did not understand and Potter was unwilling to tell him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would Dumbledore or one of the Weasleys answer his questions? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Probably the Weasleys, as long as he did it while off guard. Dumbledore was too cunning to even respond without understanding the current situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>He felt an incipient headache work its way through the back of his skull. He hoped that these side effects, either from the potion or his concussion, would pass quickly. It hadn’t been a day and already felt that he wanted his life back.</p><p> </p><p>"Potter, let's go out of here," Snape said urgently, rubbing his temples.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't do anything foolish if I were you”, Mr. White entered his room with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned. He cast a quick tempus to find out the time.</p><p> </p><p>"B-but..." he began to splutter. It was past seven o'clock, the Mediwizard shouldn't have arrived until at least an hour later.</p><p> </p><p>"I had a feeling. We all know what the Potions Master, Severus Snape, is like. So I came as soon as I woke up," the mediwizard grinned. "Have you recovered your memory?" He asked this question looking at Harry, rather than at Severus.</p><p> </p><p>This reignited Snape's internal alarms. <em> He wanted answers! He wanted to know what was going on! What had he gotten himself into? </em></p><p> </p><p>“No”, Harry said, trying to mask the grief he felt.</p><p> </p><p>Snape narrowed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Mr. Potter, don't worry. Mr. Snape, your memory will probably come back during the week... If not, then please come see me. Although, as I told you earlier, unfortunately we don't know what the potion he was experimenting with might be. If you feel in condition, during the following days, please check your laboratory and identify, as far as possible, the ingredients. Honestly, that's something I hope you can do. If your memories don't come back…”</p><p> </p><p>"Then the only chance would be... Finding an antidote," Snape finished grimly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is right. If you wish, you can leave after breakfast. Mr. Potter, however, </span>
  <span>please</span>
  <span> remember to keep an eye on Mr. Snape. Let me know if he repeatedly experiences dizziness, loss of consciousness, vertigo, or memory loss.” They both looked at him with the same panicked expression. "Yes, due to the concussion, he may have more memory loss, only in </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> short term, however."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Snape looked at Harry and noticed that Harry was looking at him. The mask of the first one anywhere, except in its place.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course we'll be leaving after breakfast, Potter, I can't take another minute locked up here," Snape said dismissively.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Breakfast started as a silent meal. Both wizards dealing with their own problems.</p><p>
  <span>On one hand, the young wizard tormented thinking that this could undoubtedly only </span>
  <span>happened</span>
  <span> to him. Who else could not have their "happy ending forever"? Was it some kind of divine punishment for all the mistakes he made? He shook his head. No, it was just an accident. Still, he cursed his luck. The only thing he always wanted after defeating Voldemort was to live in peace. And here he was, with his </span>
  <span>fiancé</span>
  <span> in the Hospital, without the </span>
  <span>said fiancé</span>
  <span> remembering that </span>
  <span>they</span>
  <span> would marry in six days. The worst, however, is that he was almost certain that the symptoms Severus was exhibiting were due to the failed potion. If he couldn't remember the ingredients, then how would he make an antidote? How would he remember? Should he make him fall in love again?</span>
</p><p>On the other hand, the ex-Potions professor was thinking about what would happen if he kept having memory problems. Would he have to stop working as a Potion Master? No. He shook his head. The potion, he was more certain now, had only affected the memories that harbored deep emotions. So even though he loved working with his potions, these memories were unaffected by his problem. However, that didn’t exclude the fact that a very important part of himself had been lost along with those memories. What was that he couldn't remember? It was something very important, if he considered the fact that the "fog" clouded his memories when trying to find out the answer to that question and others alike.</p><p>Not wanting to think about that yet, Snape decided to continue what they were doing before breakfast.</p><p>"So if my memory serves me right, I'm still working as a Potions professor at Hogwarts, do I?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes," Harry replied with obvious surprise, almost dropping his cup of tea.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't look at me like that, Potter. Only memories with a powerful emotional charge are inaccessible to me in this state,” he said, pointing generally with his left hand. With the right he took another sip of his tea, and continued, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“How? Sir,” he added the last after a pause. How did he explain that he hadn’t resigned from his position when he had the opportunity, for him, for the love they had for each other and because, even if he didn’t believe it himself, he liked to teach? His hand started shaking dangerously, so he put his cup down. “Eeh…”</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, your eloquence is still enviable," Snape said with a half smile. "Then why don't you answer that question? Nor have you answered any questions about the things I do or don't do in my spare time or why I can't remember my daily life, the things I do after school, not even between classes! You haven't answered a single question that can help us solve this problem,” he said, the last thing deadly serious.</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t know what to say. Nor was Mr. White going to come to save him, like the last time. Severus was right, he had said nothing to him about <em> them </em>.</p><p> </p><p>He had fought and defeated, the most powerful -selfproclaimed- dark wizard of all time, he could do it! He could tell the truth to the love of his life, thereby, tidy up the chaos he was living. </p><p> </p><p>He squared his shoulders and said, "The truth is... that we live together because…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Severus, Harry, good morning. How good to see you </span>
  <span>look</span>
  <span> so animated </span>
  <span>this</span>
  <span> early. Oh, my good boy, I know you're surprised to see me around here so early, but I heard Severus had woken up, and I couldn't miss it, right?” He said to Harry as he passed some lemon candy in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sir…”</p><p> </p><p>"I already told you to call me Albus, my boy. How many times will I have to repeat it?”</p><p> </p><p>"Albus, we weren't expecting you around here so early."</p><p> </p><p>"And that's why I had to come," he said with a dazzling smile, while winking at him. The sparkle in his eyes was more dazzling than ever.</p><p> </p><p>Both young wizards looked at him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Albus…”</p><p> </p><p>"Severus, I know you feel disoriented, lost, and insecure. But trust your instincts, after all, they have kept you alive longer than we both accepted as admissible,” Albus said with a meaningful look.</p><p> </p><p>Severus nodded. That made perfect sense to him. He didn't understand why, but the former Headmaster, his adoptive father, had arrived just at the right time. To give him advice, above all else. He knew him more than anyone -or so he thought- so obviously his advice was well received and would be well used.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes, did I interrupt something? Well, it doesn't matter, if you want to talk you can do it whenever you like. After all, you live together.” </p><p> </p><p>"I just asked Potter a couple of things that he seems unable to answer." He looked at Harry dangerously, he was going to continue, but Albus raised his hand, taking the turn and preventing the young wizard from continuing with his speech.</p><p> </p><p>"Severus, he will respond when he thinks it is right to do so. You know how stubborn he can be, why do you force his responses? You know, as well as I do, that unless he's prepared, he won't do anything he doesn't want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Severus nodded thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Severus. I know you </span>
  <span>just</span>
  <span> want answers, but unfortunately, I can't give them to you yet. I don't feel ready for that and I honestly don't think you are either,” Harry said with a raised eyebrow, in a very Snape-style.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Severus could only praise the young man. Knowing what decisions to make, at a certain point, was also something that should be rewarded. Occasionally, just that, it made the difference between life and death.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Harry," he said. Without being able to condemn that part of him that wanted, without a doubt, to cheer the young man who was in front of him, who had accompanied him when no one else was there, who had endured in adversity.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>Happy. Openly happy.</p><p> </p><p>Snape felt as if the storm was making way for summer. Without further ado. From winter to summer with a smile. With a true smile from Harry Potter.</p><p> </p><p>There was definitely something wrong with him.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore stayed with them for a long time. They all ate breakfast together talking little things, the lightness that had come with Dumbledore was well received by both wizards. While they both needed answers, they also both knew that some answers take time to express.</p><p> </p><p>They were both willing to wait. At least a while.</p><p> </p><p>Breakfast passed without incident. After they rested properly, Albus urged them to leave with the promise to notify everyone that they were already resting at home, and that they would be waiting for the corresponding visits... In adequate doses. Clearly that was for the Weasleys.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Upon reaching home Snape could not help but be surprised. Of course he remembered his home, but the feeling that filled him as soon as he crossed the threshold was unprecedented. He did not remember having felt that he had come home with that magnitude ever before. Not even at Hogwarts, the early years.</p><p> </p><p>Severus felt an urge to touch his things, the chair he always sat in (which was too close to Harry's chair, for his taste), his books, the exquisitely decorated wine bar, but he preferred to go see his laboratory. He needed to know what ingredients he had used during the accident.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Everything was clean, neat. There was no trace that something had happened.  <em> What the…? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Ha… Potter!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry heard someone call him. He had poured himself some fire whiskey, the best they had, because the hard time he was living and to prepare for what was about to come. He felt that the days before the wedding would be a real martyrdom. He was even thinking about cancelling the wedding. How would he explain to Severus that they were in love with each other? Would he accept it? Were they still partners, even?</p><p> </p><p>He replied with a sigh. The voice came from the laboratory, it didn't surprise him to see Severus strolling around like a predator looking for his prey. Now that he thought about it, of course they wouldn't find the mess they left behind.</p><p> </p><p>He massaged the bridge of his nose, in a Snape-ish way.</p><p> </p><p>"Severus, we have house elves. Dobby and Kreacher take care of almost everything, except cooking, that's why you don't remember your meal times, you like -<em> we like </em> - cooking and you do - <em> we do </em>- almost always. Unless, of course, you're very busy with potions, that you brew in a freelancer way, sometimes, just for pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Severus was looking at him surprised. Harry didn't quite understand why.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, something else?"</p><p> </p><p>"Will you cook, Potter?" </p><p> </p><p>Harry was caught off guard by the question. Severus was looking at him curiously, and he was sure, without realizing that he was begging him with his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Harry could not refuse “Yes, I will. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to help you?” </p><p> </p><p>Harry now looked at him doubtfully, “I thought you were…”</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, when I'll be done questioning the elves, we could cook together. Were you always good at cooking?” </p><p> </p><p>That question hurt Harry more than he would admit.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>"Then why, enlighten me, you were so bad at Potions?" Severus asked with real curiosity and a crooked smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I didn't have a suitable professor," Harry replied with a mischievous smile.</p><p> </p><p>Then, after the surprise, Severus started laughing. To really laugh. At first Harry didn't understand why he was laughing so much, but then he started a loud laughter.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like he hadn't laughed like that in days.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were like this for what seemed like an eternity. Laughing together. Both of them </span>
  <span>feel some of the burden lifted</span>
  <span> after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Potter, I think I understand now why I live with you," Severus said, wiping tears of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>After Snape properly questioned the house elves and knew, in this way, that they had cleaned everything in the days they were away, he went to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>It made him a little curious how they found this house. It was practically the best combination of his wishes and, he imagined, Potter's wishes. Or had they just leased or bought it like that? He wasn't sure to ask, maybe it was a delicate topic between him and Potter, he couldn't know.</p><p> </p><p>Snape thought that Potter's closeness while cooking might annoy him. He was surprised that this was not the case. Also, he was amazed at how well they complemented each other. They prepared Baked Potatoes accompanied by a variety of salads, without bothering in the least. What's more, it was as if his body was more than used to working as a team with the brat.</p><p> </p><p>Occasionally he brushed Potter's hands unintentionally, as he was approached by a spice or passed him a plate. He was surprised to find himself yearning for that warmth, that light touch. He mentally chided himself for that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of days had passed. The relatives of both went to see them, to </span>
  <span>see</span>
  <span> how they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry had told everyone not to say or do anything that might make Severus suspicious. That particular day, they had had visitors around the house since early morning, from Albus Dumbledore to the Weasleys, including Molly, Arthur, and the twins. By the time Remus and Sirius arrived in the afternoon, Snape was exhausted. He did not remember that, in his life, he had dealt with so many people, without considering Hogwarts students, of course.</p><p> </p><p>They, however, treated him amicably. He, of course, could not respond angrily to the kind comments and concern of both wizards. Of course, every now and then he could see Sirius biting his cheek inside to avoid making a scathing comment. If he didn't accept that it deeply disappointed him, it wouldn't be being himself, right? However, no matter how much memory he made, he couldn't remember when they were treated like this, would that be an obvious conclusion considering that he lived with his godson?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But that was not the only weird thing, in these days that had passed since he had returned from Saint Mungo, he could notice that both house elves behaved strangely near him. Not that Dobby or Kreacher were normal to begin with, but they acted even weirder: they avoided giving answers to some of his questions, if they answered it was just the first word before starting to speak to themselves things like "the master told us not to say anything" or "the master asked us to keep the secret". For the same reason, he had asked Potter about it, Harry had played it off with surprising ease. Snape knew it was Potter's thing, but if the brat didn't want to tell him, he wouldn't.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also, of course, the obvious fact that most things seemed to have been done for a couple. He didn't mind the fact that his brush was next to Harry's, but before he thought that would be unimaginable. Or the fact that their armchairs were so close together, or that there were many photos of them sharing. It seemed incredible to him, at least, and he was still very worried about living with the </span>
  <span>young</span>
  <span> wizard, why him of all people? Did it have something to do with how he felt when they touched or Potter smiled at him -by mistake, of course-?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head to push those thoughts away. Perhaps, they had been dragged into this situation to be able to rent or buy this spectacular house.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to stay for dinner?" He heard himself asking.</p><p> </p><p>Where had that come from? The truth is that he felt dizzy, but he didn't want to ruin Potter's evening. </p><p> </p><p>The young wizard had been taking good care of him, much to Severus' surprise. He was diligent and attentive, if he noticed even the slightest change in skin tone or Snape's voice, he immediately asked him how he was, almost every morning he talked to the White mediwizard idiot, and he asked him a complete questionnaire, in addition to consider whether to medicate it or not. The mediwizard had insisted that, without knowing what potion it had been, the ideal was not to medicate him or give him any treatment that could be counterproductive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he dined with the fleabags and Potter. Such a surprise. What was surprising was that they did not argue either. Sure there were sarcastic comments, but nothing serious. What's more, they both looked at him almost with pity, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the hell was going on?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He preferred to argue with them a thousand times rather than to be seen like that. He had not been invalidated, </span>
  <span>for</span>
  <span> Merlin’s </span>
  <span>shakes</span>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>So when Snape went to say his goodbye to them, even though he said he was going to his lab, he actually sneaked to spy on them.</p><p> </p><p>"I really don't understand why we can't tell him," he heard Lupin's frustrated voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Remus, we've already talked about this ..."</p><p> </p><p>"You just don't want him to ..."</p><p> </p><p>But this time Sirius interrupted Remus, "Honey, don't tell Harry how to do his things. We already know how he is. He is as stubborn as James and Lily. There is nothing we can do. However, my cub, if you're feeling, you know... too sad or something, don't hesitate to let us know. We are worried…”</p><p> </p><p>"I know, sorry. And thanks for your support, to both of you."</p><p> </p><p>"And how are the wedding arrangements going?" Snape heard Lupine ask.</p><p> </p><p>That question alarmed Snape. He didn't know why, but he felt strangely agitated, most importantly, would Potter get married? With whom?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit. Shit. Shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well, just a few details were missing, but Hermione is taking care of that now."</p><p> </p><p>"Taking care of Snape must be..." Remus started, but Harry cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I mean. It's not that bad. I really don't know how to approach this or how to feel about it.  Was an accident. He would never do something like that on purpose, we all know that.”</p><p> </p><p>What? He was trying to boycott Potter's wedding with who knows what good for nothing wizard or witch? No, he wouldn't go to the extremes of a self-attack to prevent Potter's wedding... right? Why would he do it in the first place? The things he felt when they brushed together were only a product of his imagination: ravings of someone who had suffered a concussion. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p> </p><p>Or not?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Got damn! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His head began to spin. He felt like he might pass out at any moment. What was Potter doing spending time with him, taking care of him? He should be with his girlfriend! He leaned against the wall to keep his balance. He had to close his eyes to focus on staying upright.</p><p> </p><p>“I did not mean that…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. Don't worry. We will be fine. His memory will return soon, and if it were not, postponing the wedding is an option that I am willing to take for the </span>
  <span>best for</span>
  <span> Severus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"My cub... You have matured so much," Sirius said softly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>No! Was Potter crazy? Putting off his wedding, for him!? He wanted to interrupt, shout out loud, say so many things. But his lips just puckered. He was touched, but he didn't know why, he didn't want to know either.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Severus, are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus opened his eyes to find Potter very close, watching him with concern. It was the second time that he had seen the concern so clearly on Harry's face, it was so much that he wanted to cry and tell him that everything was fine, that everything would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, Potter."</p><p> </p><p>“You fainted,” he said as he helped him to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm surprised your brain hasn't matured more in all these years. And no thanks, I had a concussion, I'm not invalid,” he said as he tried to stand alone.</p><p> </p><p>"That's why I helped you, Snape," Potter said to him without patience.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" He hadn't wanted to ask him, but there it was. His lips moving on their own. He hadn't wanted to look Potter in the face, either, but he felt miserable and nothing better than feeling more miserable for that, right?</p><p> </p><p>But it was not illusion or anticipation that passed through the face of the youngest wizard, but pain and suffering. Hell, was he in some toxic relationship and now, thanks to him, had he been saved?</p><p> </p><p>"Because you already knew," he answered after a pause.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>It was one of those things that he had forgotten. Importants things he had forgotten. He cursed his luck again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really sorry, Harry." He didn't know why he was apologizing, but he had to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn't matter, the </span>
  <span>important</span>
  <span> thing now is that you are well and need to heal fine”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"But your girlfriend…”</p><p> </p><p>“Girlfriend?” Potter's face now more tormented. He sighed loudly before adding, "I think you should sleep, Severus. You just passed out, it's late and you need to rest.”</p><p> </p><p>"No one is going to tell me when I should go to bed," he said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"What a surprise, my name is Harry No-one Potter. Come on, don't be stubborn.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape wanted to refuse, but between the swoon and the conversation he had eavesdropped on, he needed to think. And what </span>
  <span>better place to think than</span>
  <span> a dark and comfortable place? If he could consume alcohol everything would be in its place... Although that was not entirely true. Deep inside him he knew that there was something deeply disrupted </span>
  <span>changes</span>
  <span> in his current life, something that was not like that before the accident, no one but him seemed to notice. Could it be another of his delusions? No. Since he had been a spy, he knew he had to listen to his intuition. Even Dumbledore had told him to trust his instincts. Somehow he would find the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day he woke up disoriented and weak. He had dreamed with Harry, living with him, but not just as roommates, but as </span>
  <span>lovers</span>
  <span>. It had been too strange, but it had felt unexpectedly warm and… excellent?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>He cursed internally.</p><p> </p><p>The brat would get married, for Merlin's sake! There was nothing he could do, was there? Hadn't he caused a self-attack to prevent his wedding? That didn't make sense, honestly. Although part of him would do whatever it took to achieve his goals, another part considered himself a righteous man.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure about anything.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly he went down to the kitchen. </span>
  <span>He</span>
  <span> smelled </span>
  <span>something</span>
  <span> good, so he figured Harry was making breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>He was about to enter the kitchen when the sense of disorientation increased considerably. Severus felt the world spin before he fell unconscious to the floor. Harry managed to delay his fall, magically, so that he wouldn't hit himself. He quickly called Dr. White to come see him, he didn't want to move Severus any more than was strictly necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. White came over the Floo network. It was early in the morning, so he had been dragged away from his home practically in his nightgown.</p><p> </p><p>No one paid attention to that detail. </p><p> </p><p>In what it had taken to arrive, Severus had already regained his consciousness. He kept his eyes closed because he still didn't feel quite right.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, it's good that you called me immediately. We will see what we can do.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out his wand for a quick exam.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, his parameters are normal and his magic core is too. He must have been decompensated, as I told you, it is normal to happen with patients who have this kind of accident.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is a relief to listen that, for a moment I thought he would never wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both moved away from what </span>
  <span>they think</span>
  <span> Snape's unconscious body. Harry poured himself a glass of fire whiskey, offered it to Dr. White, who declined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, I know this is very difficult, but I want to let you know that if he doesn't get his memory back... Well, I…”</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. White…”</p><p> </p><p>"I told you to call me Ignotus," he said softly, as he approached Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Severus was stunned. Was the stupid mediwizard trying to steal <em> his </em> Harry? His chest was burning with rage, but he wanted to know what would happen. He didn't want to delve too deeply into his feelings, either, even though every pore in his body told him he had to separate that damn idiot from Potter -as far as possible-. And another side of him just wanted to know what Harry would do.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. White, you have to understand that I…”</p><p> </p><p>Snape could not know what Potter was going to say, because from one moment to the next his body moved by itself. He saw that Harry was being pressed against the wall, the wretch about to kiss him, but a stunning hex came out of Snape's wand, causing the mediwizard to fly several meters away from Harry. His Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Severus was really upset. Not even when Dumbledore had asked him to kill him, without telling him of his plan to fake his death, had he felt this angry. He looked at Harry with sparks in his eyes. Harry had run to the fucking doctor and was looking at him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't have to do that, Severus."</p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like an eternity. Severus replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I get it. I really have nothing to do here, between you and him.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at him in surprise first, then with a kindness that Severus couldn't tolerate. He turned to go up to his room, but Harry called him by his name.</p><p> </p><p>"Severus, don't make false impressions. I appreciate what you did, he was taking advantage of the situation…”</p><p> </p><p>"You could have said no..." Snape hated how vulnerable and insecure he heard himself. Why? He did not know. He just wanted Harry not to kiss anyone else. Was White his fiance? He did not understand anything.</p><p> </p><p>"I was about to hex him when you acted. I didn't think he was going to kiss me, he caught me off guard.”</p><p> </p><p>Snape knew that Harry was not lying.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to know, why do you care, Severus?" Harry asked, as he stood up and approached.</p><p> </p><p>Severus began to feel how his body was getting hot. Very hot. He even knew that a strong blush adorned his pale features.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing you should know," he said, avoiding his gaze. He was about to withdraw, but Harry held him back, holding him by the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I should know, for the sake of our coexistence and our sanity. We have to make things clear, don't you think?” Said the last, in a more serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>To Severus it seemed devilishly sexy. He swallowed hard.</p><p> </p><p>"W-well, I just found it annoying that you invited other men while I was here…" Snape replied too hastily to think his answer properly.</p><p> </p><p>“Other men? Wouldn't you like other men to kiss me...?” Harry left the question hanging in the air, knowing that Snape would understand what he didn't say.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wouldn't you like others to kiss me... except you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape felt more and more nervous. Harry had gradually approached. They were really close to each other, Snape could smell the younger wizard's breath: it was intoxicating. He didn't know why, but he started to look at his lips. He had noticed this before, but Harry's thin pink lips had always caught his eye, even when he was his student. He knew it was inappropriate, but at </span>
  <span>that</span>
  <span> time he didn't like it like now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Like now? </em> There was definitely something wrong with his brain this morning. Something more wrong than it already was, with the accident and everything that came after.</p><p> </p><p>He was thinking carefully, when he heard himself say:</p><p> </p><p>“No, I do not like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked before kissing him and adding, "Good, neither do I."</p><p> </p><p>This time Snape took the younger man's face and kissed him passionately. Harry's taste felt so familiar that he started to feel dizzy again.</p><p> </p><p>"I think..." But he couldn't say anything else. He passed out thinking that if he died in that instant, he would die being the happiest man in the world.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He woke up after what seemed like an eternity.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's White?" His mouth felt dry, but his priorities were clear.</p><p> </p><p>"He left, of course. And I don't think we'll see him again soon…”</p><p> </p><p>"I hope we never see him again..." Snape said bitingly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled. This one was more like his Snape, although he couldn't say why.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, I want to tell you that..." Snape swallowed, he always had a hard time saying these things. Talking about his feelings had never been easy for him, “I want to tell you that I love you. Thanks for everything and sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Severus watched as surprise flooded Harry's face, then joy. So much joy that he began to cry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've recovered your memory, </span>
  <span>thank Merlin</span>
  <span>!" Harry just knew it. Maybe it was because Severus' loving gaze or because he wasn't being an idiot anymore, but he knew it. Hee hugged him tightly. As if he doesn't want to let him go anymore, "I really thought you wouldn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"You won't get rid of me that easily," he said with a smile, as he kissed his neck, which was what was within his reach.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, still in tears.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really sorry, Harry. I made you go through all this because I was careless…”</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, everything is okay now."</p><p> </p><p>"No, you don't understand. I trusted myself and made you suffer, I don't deserve…”</p><p> </p><p>"Severus," Harry told him as he took his face and brought it up to him. He looked him in the eyes, seriously. “It was an accident. It's not your fault. Could you have taken more precautions? Yes. Will you do it in the future? You better. And if not, well I have no problem making you fall in love with me again.”</p><p> </p><p>"Insolent brat," he said as he kissed him gently.</p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like forever, Harry asked him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know we will get married in two days, </span>
  <span>don't</span>
  <span> you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Severus could only laugh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The wedding would take place in the clearing of a forest of green groves and grass of the same color. There were large wisteria adorning the place, in addition to white flowers that gave the place a faerie touch. There were pale orange paper lamps that would be lit at dusk. Chairs for all the guests, with the corresponding corridor in between, to let the groom pass. The chairs match his suits, on one side the deep green chairs for Harry's guests and, on the other side, the deep blue chairs for his guests. Although, in the end, that had not mattered, it was not that he had many people to invite.</p><p> </p><p>No wonder he saw everyone gathered for them: Albus and Minerva, plus the other Hogwarts professors, including Neville Longbottom. There were, of course, also the Weasleys, Ron and Hermione, Remus. Sirius would be accompanying Harry during his entry. Draco, Lucius and Narcissa had even been invited, who had been saved from Azkaban, just like him, thanks to the wonderful man who he will get married to.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was approaching in Sirius's arm, the gentle breeze moved his hair delicately.</p><p> </p><p>The green Harry wore accentuated his distinctive features: his jade eyes gleamed brightly, his slim figure and delicate features. Snape couldn't help but swallow hard. Admiring the man he loved, he couldn’t understand why he had forgotten the caresses, the conversations, the whispers, the warm breath, the bright days and the dark ones too... He cursed his bad luck, but now the accident and it’s consequences had already gone and they could get married without any other misunderstanding. The simple fact of being able to marry was for him the best of news.</p><p> </p><p>When he had recovered his memories and found out that it was only a couple of days away, he had wanted to die, but Harry assured him that everything was arranged and, if he wanted, they could postpone the wedding. Severus declined, of course. They had been planning the wedding since six months ago, he wasn’t going to waste that effort because he was recovering from a concussion. Although, to tell the truth, he was more relieved to realize that his accident had actually been just that, an accident. It had not been an attempt on Potter's wedding. He had laughed at himself for the stupid hypotheses he had thought. He was also relieved to remember that the potion he was brewing had nothing to do with his symptoms. With all those emotions involved, all he wanted was to make this process of not only his life and Harry's, but it was a process in the relationship between them as well. </p><p> </p><p>They had to keep moving forward, building their future together.</p><p> </p><p>They began to say their vows, the wisteria petals falling on them giving everything an even more magical air. The soft orange light of sunset softening the features of both. Their sweet words of eternal love echoing in the depths of the forest and the rustle of the leaves and petals echoing the promises to watch over and honor the bond. The wind stirred a little, as if accepting the promises made there.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the last light of twilight was gone and Severus finished saying his vows, there was a moment of complete silence. Not even the birds or the leaves of the trees moving.</p><p> </p><p>And then they kissed, while the lamps were lit.</p><p> </p><p>It was at that moment that Severus knew for sure: every moment of his life had brought him to this moment. It was a turning point in his history, before and after. The accident had only been a test, one of those stupid, silly and strange tests that life puts before you.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday, love," he whispered into Harry's ear, before kissing him again. "It will be the only time I say so, at least until the Golden Jubilee."</p><p> </p><p><span>"So you plan to stick with me for fifty more years? I think that is the best gift I could </span><span>ever have</span><span>. Not this wedding, not to tell me love,” Harry replied flirtatiously.</span>.</p><p> </p><p>"Insolent brat," Snape replied as he felt himself blush.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll add more chapters later on. I wanna do a extended version, but I had no time xD</p><p>Betaed by the precious Ruxica. </p><p>Go to check her twitter https://twitter.com/ruxicassiopeia</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>